pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Herd
November 15, 2014 November 18, 2014 4 May, 2015 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Jungle Trouble | next = Pups and the Big Freeze}} "Pups Save a Herd" is the 2nd half of the 8th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in Canada on November 15, 2014, November 18, 2014 in the US, and 4 May, 2015 in the UK. Chase is taking part in a herding competition and starts to herd people around town as practice which causes more trouble than good. Farmer Al calls Ryder and needs help to fix his fence and herd all the sheep! Now the Pups have to fix the fence and Chase has to herd all the sheep in time to make it to the competition! As the episode opens, Chase is watching the Adventure Bay Sheep Herding Competition and sees Sylvia, another pup who is very skilled at sheep herding. Chase realizes that if he is going to beat Sylvia in the competition, he needs to practice. His first attempts, however, are not so good: His attempts to herd Mr. Porter and Alex Porter with the cakes they're carrying causes them to end up splattering them all over themselves, and trying to herd the seagulls for Cap'n Turbot to count lands the seaman in the water by accident. When he even tries to round up the tennis balls that spill out of Rocky's wagon, it only ends up getting Rocky soaked by Marshall, and land in a bathtub full of bubbles. As Chase walks off, his confidence probably six-feet under his paws, Rocky and Marshall tell Ryder about Chase's troubles, and Ryder becomes worried for Chase as well. He soon gets a call from Farmer Al, who needs Ryder's help as the fence to his sheep pen has broken, and his sheep, several white ones and a black one by the name of Marley, have gotten out and scattered around the farm. Ryder assures Al that they are on their way, and summons the pups. Seeing another chance to practice, Chase attempts to herd the pups to the elevator in single-file, but Marshall strays out of line, and ends up going for a ride on Rubble's skateboard, leaving Chase further disheartened by being unable to even herd the pups into the elevator. Marshall is able to cheer him up somewhat with a joke about his latest crash into the elevator, and the team head upstairs for their orders. Learning of Farmer Al's plight, Chase hopes Ryder will pick him so he'll be able to finally practice with the sheep, since that's what he'll need to herd in the competition. Although feeling disheartened at first when Ryder picks Rocky for repairing the fence, Chase gets his wish and is asked to help round the sheep up. The team heads out to Al's farm, and Chase gets to work rounding up the sheep, but it is clear that Marley plans on giving Chase a hard time with rounding him up. After Chase rounds up the other sheep, including two that were about to meander into traffic, and one he tires out by dizzying it, his attempts to catch Marley are ineffective, and Al does the job himself. Chase still knows that he has to outsmart Marley if he's going to win the competition. Ryder has Chase pull the sheep trailer in his patrol car when it is clear that Al won't be able to make it in time to the competition in his old pickup truck. Sylvia had already gone earlier when Mayor Goodway called regarding Al's sheep, so now it's Chase's turn as the other pups watch from the Lookout. This time, Chase pulls the same trick Marley pulled on him earlier: Jumping on top of the hay bales to leave his prey to dizzy themselves out, then spook them afterwards. Marley ends up entering the pen with the others, Chase closes the gate, and although Marley is none to happy at being outsmarted by Chase, Chase wins the competition. Back at the Lookout, Chase has some fun herding the pups as they act like sheep, and when Marshall is given a turn at herding the pups, he ends up getting stuck in the hollow log on the Lookout's lawn, leading to laughter from the others, and Ryder, once more, telling the pups how they are all good pups as the episode ends. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al *Seagulls *Marley (first appearance) *Sylvia (first appearance) (cameo) *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) First Responders * : Use his tool arm to help repair the fence. * : Use his megaphone, net, and herding skills to help round up the sheep. Later on, use his police truck to help bring the sheep to the herding competition. ---- Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character